


Training

by CitrusSmut



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Cunnilingus, Demon, Doggy Style, F/F, Fantasy, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusSmut/pseuds/CitrusSmut
Summary: Amira joins the Countess Diplomat Amaranthe in a trip to the firmament. While originally a political trip to improve relations between the celestial court and the Infernal court Amira learns more about her seraph lover and things get heated.
Relationships: Amira/Ferran/Amaranthe
Kudos: 9





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my art along with the designs for these characters on my NSFW twitter! https://twitter.com/CitrusSmut
> 
> -All content warnings are summed up in the tags  
> -I am even more surprised and flattered by the response my second fic got and wanted to write another  
> -Don't like, Don't Read!

Amira felt weird dressed in all white, the blinding light of the firmament hard for her to cope with. She never thought she’d see the place in person, let alone walk there freely- though that certainly didn’t stop the seraphim from staring. 

  
“Is it always so bright here?” She questioned, the golden city abuzz among the white, fluffy clouds.   
“Is that so odd? I shudder to think how hell is lit.” Amaranthe commented, holding the small demoness’ hand as they walked the streets.   
“Are you sure it’s okay for me to be here?...” Amira felt uneasy with all the attention on her. She wasn’t used to it and the fact that most of this attention was neutral at best caused her heart to rush uncomfortably in her chest. 

  
“It sends a message.” Amaranthe began, her tone strong as usual, easily brushing off the looks they were eliciting “As a diplomat it’s my job to foster relations between our courts, whether you’re the Princess of Hell or not.” Amaranthe didn’t hide her satisfaction with making such a bold move, starting conversation. It was already a feat in and of itself that she managed to persuade the Celestial council to back the Seelie Fae and Demons of the Spire in war. She’d be lying if she claimed to be anything less than egotistical about her accomplishment.   
“I suppose…” Amira agreed reluctantly, knowing this is what her brother would want, that it’d make it easier on him if she was to change some opinions by being there. She was glad she hadn’t been made Queen of Hell, she knew she wouldn’t be particularly good at it. 

  
“Besides, it’s nice to show you where I grew up.” Amira was a little surprised by the comment. Amaranthe had been pretty closed about herself and her past, she always seemed professional, even when they were alone. “You complained about being on your own with Ferran when I last left, so-” She smirked letting Amira pout about that as she led her to an idyllic cafe. There was no indoor dining, instead ornate golden tables dotted the outside of the establishment, filled with Seraphim enjoying their daily siesta from their duties. Amaranthe easily managed to get them a table despite the crowd and Amira wondered if that was a perk of being a Countess or because the woman politely steam rolled anyone in the way of her goals. Either way, the portly Princess was more than happy for tea and snacks, wondering what the Firmament had to offer. 

  
“What do you usually get here?” Amira questioned as she straightened out her skirts, dressed quite formally for a stroll. She reluctantly collapsed her parasol and set it aside, still bothered by the light despite being shaded by a beautiful golden cloth awning, draped between buildings.   
“I Personally like their petit fours and white peony tea. But I think you should try the Faerie floss too,” Despite the name the cotton like sweet had originated from the Seraphim. Amira didn’t have much of an opportunity to think about what she wanted before they were approached by a Seraph in charge of taking orders.  
“How can I serve you my lady?” The Seraph questioned Amaranthe after curtsying to the both of them.

  
“If you could bring me a white peony tea and a sampler of the sweets you serve here that would be lovely.” Amaranthe looked to Amira after pausing “Also whatever the Princess would like.” She smiled at the demoness, waiting for her to speak up.

  
“Just some Chamomile tea please.” Amira made sure to be as polite as possible, not wanting to leave a bad impression as the server curtsied to go take care of their order. She wasn’t used to thinking about her every move in such detail, the scrutiny was killing her.  
“It’s okay to relax a little.” Amaranthe reached a hand under the small table to hold Amira’s, giving it a comforting squeeze. “I’m here for you my dear.” Her smile made the Demoness’ heart flutter and she avoided that sweet gaze, flushed. It was hard for her to gauge how the other felt underneath all of her politicking but a part of her hoped that the things she said were true. She adored how special and spoiled the Countess made her feel.

  
It wasn’t long before their tea and sweets were brought out to them, displayed artfully in spirals on lazy susans, intricate lace doilies underneath many of the colorful treats. In an ornate blue and gold bowl was a puffy, pink, cotton-like sweet. Amira supposed that was the Faerie floss Amaranthe had told her about and she was practically salivating looking at the spread before them.  
“Help yourself my dear” Amaranthe didn’t really need to encourage Amira as she was already reaching for one of the beautiful little petit fours laid out in front of her, she thought the idea of such ornately decorated sweets novel and found herself wishing the treats she was served at the spire were just as fancy. She could get used to gold dusted sweets.

  
Amaranthe watched as Amira scarfed down as many different types of desserts as she could and sipped at her tea feeling content. She loved to see her happy, loved being able to take care of someone. “Do you mind if I feed you some faerie floss?” Amaranthe questioned, already reaching for a clump of the cotton candy. Amira flushed at the suggestion but found it   
hard to say no to the beautiful seraph. Silently she leaned forward, her rouged lips parting slightly as the Countess fed her the delightful, cloud-like candy. It melted in her mouth, the sugar a bit grainy against her tongue and she found herself expectantly waiting for more. Amaranthe didn’t mind, in fact she found the princess’ indignant expectation for more adorable.   
As she fed her the variety of sweets laid out before them, Amaranthe stretched her leg underneath the long table cloth to caress the demoness’ leg. Amira started with surprise as she felt the seraph caress her. 

  
“Hey!” She protested, flushed, her voice hushed so as to not garner more eyes on them. 

  
“Hmm?” Amaranthe feigned ignorance as she made eye contact with Amira, her eyes hungry. Amira quickly looked away, beyond embarrassed as she sipped her tea. If the countess was going to feign ignorance about her advances then Amira was determined to do the same. The Countess did not make it easy though. Amira’s coyness only served to fuel her efforts and Amaranthe found herself lifting the others' skirts. Amira covered her mouth as she let out a squeal, her ability to ignore the other was surely being tested at this point. As much as Amira wanted to give the diplomat a stern look she did her best to ignore her. Amaranthe drank her tea as if she was sitting normally, and when she reached the Princess’ bloomers Amira stood up abruptly.

  
“I think we should go now, you wanted to show me your house?” Amira was deep red as she picked up her parasol and another treat for the road.

  
“Whatever you wish Princess,” She smiled serenely, innocently. How someone so calculating could look so pure was beyond Amira. As the two left the cafe Amira unfolded her parasol, shielding herself from the harsh light of the Firmament. 

They walked for a while before they came upon a more residential district, though clearly by the sheer magnitude of the residences it was upper class. The homes were built leading up to the top of a hill and Amira was quickly tired out by all the walking.

  
“How much longer until we get there?” The demoness questioned, embarrassed to have to wipe away some sweat from her brow. She looked around at the mansions, trying to picture Amaranthe in any of them.

  
“We’re almost there, though I don’t think you’ll be pleased to know it’s that one.” She pointed to the grand estate atop the hill and Amira balked. She wished absently that Ferran was there to carry her, that was one thing he was good at- even if she didn’t like to admit she enjoyed being carried around. 

  
When they finally arrived there were servants at their side immediately, Amaranthe handed off her shawl to them and Amira followed, reluctantly handing them her parasol as they retreated to the shade of the magnificent house. Everything was ornate- golden. It was overwhelming inside, beautiful paintings adorning every wall and fresh flowers in every room.   
“Ah, it’s wonderful to have you home dear.” They were greeted by an older seraph woman, there was a very clear resemblance between the two and it was obvious she was Amaranthe’s mother. Her tone however wasn’t one of happiness, it was even, measured.

  
“It’s wonderful to see you as well mother. It’s been a few years.” Amaranthe was just as measured, it was odd for Amira to see her on edge about anything. “This is Princess Amira of the Spire,” Amaranthe introduced the small demoness with a smile. Amira curtsied, not wanting to be rude in the presence of the Countess’ mother. 

  
“It’s nice to finally meet you.” Amira made a conscious effort to smile, smiling never came easy to her, no matter what the situation.

  
“Likewise.” Amaranthe’s mother agreed though there was obviously no sincerity behind her words. “Well, I shall go tend my roses- You know when dinner is.” The lady of the house was quick to recuse herself and Amaranthe frowned, a bit of sadness in her eyes as she watched her mother leave. 

  
“Are you okay?” Amira asked, her voice quiet even though the seraph’s mother was out of earshot.

  
“We have our differences,” Her frown was deeper, and it was unsettling to Amira, Amaranthe was usually all smiles, no matter the situation. “She doesn’t approve of the situation, she’s very traditional.”  
Amira nodded, understanding how difficult mother’s were. For once she was the one to reach for the other’s hand, giving Amaranthe a gentle squeeze that brought a smile to her face.  
“I’d still like to see the rest of your home.” She offered as the Countess regained her usual composure.

  
“And I would still love to show it to you,” Amaranthe agreed and guided Amira on a tour of her family’s grand estate. It was the opposite of the spire in every way it could be. Everything seemed rounded and bright, everything was bathed in a warmth that hell fundamentally lacked. The last room Amaranthe showed Amira was her own, it was mature and decorated in whites and baby blues, her bed large and exquisite with a gorgeous sheer canopy. 

  
“It’s beautiful,” Amira commented looking around her room unabashedly nosy. Now that they were alone together she lost any pretense for manners she didn’t care about. She felt a bit self conscious that Amaranthe’s room didn’t seem to have anything from her childhood decorating it, her own room was filled with dolls and stuffed toys. “It doesn’t really look like a kid ever lived here.” 

  
“Ferran said that too.” Amaranthe pulled back the canopy and sat on the edge of her bed as Amira poked around. “Maybe someday you can show me your room” She suggested imagining how cutesy it must be.

  
Amira blushed at the suggestion “Maybe! I would have to clean it first.” Hide any of her embarrassing dolls and toys she still had lying around. She didn’t want the seraph to think she was childish.  
As Amira bent over to get a closer look at Amaranthe’s jewelry box she was surprised to feel the woman’s long fingers tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear, to have her lips brush up against her neck. “You must be tired of wearing such formal attire.” She purred, her hands shifting to play with the ties of her corset. Amira blushed but didn’t try to wriggle from the woman’s grasp, she was much more comfortable with her now.

  
“Perhaps…” Amira never liked to act too eager, she enjoyed being chased. Amaranthe pulled on the lacing, Amira’s large breasts freed from the prison that was her corset. Amaranthe helped her out of the garment and set it aside, much more mindful than Ferran even when overtaken by desire. “If anyone was to derobe me I’m glad it’s you.”   
“I’m flattered my lady…” Amaranthe smiled as she continued to kiss her neck and help her out of her elaborate dress. After some effort, Amira was stripped down to her chemise. Amaranthe draped her gown over a loveseat as Amira finished undressing herself, now in nothing but her smallclothes. “You’re so beautiful,” Amaranthe praised her, caressing the demon’s round cheek as she went to take her own clothes off. Amira quickly stilled the Countess’ hand, her expression sheepish as she fumbled to untie the lacing of the Seraph’s dress. Amaranthe was surprised but not about to complain about the demon’s newfound boldness. 

  
“I’m not so good at this, I’m sorry.” Amira commented, frustrated as she fumbled with the ties, her hands shaking partially from nerves and partially from anticipation. 

  
“No need to apologize, my love.” Amaranthe helped her and was soon out of her clothes and sitting on the edge of her bed once more “All you need is a little bit of... instruction.” She smiled, and Amira paled, knowing that look. She could feel herself getting wet already as she watched Amaranthe get up and fetch a riding crop from her wall, Amira hadn’t noticed it before, an innocuous background detail. Amaranthe seated herself on the edge of her bed once more and beckoned for Amira to come to meet her, before Amira could sit down however Amaranthe stopped her. “On your knees.” She commanded and the demoness obliged finding a place between her thighs. Amaranthe used the tip of the crop to tilt Amira’s chin upwards and force her to meet her eyes. As much as the demon Princess wanted to avert her gaze the Seraph was beautifully hypnotizing- and commanding. 

  
“It’s about time you learn how to service others.” Amaranthe began as she guided the demoness’ hands to the band of her panties, encouraging her to slip them off of her. Amira did her best to steady her hands as she slipped the Countess’ smallclothes over her generous hips, the Countess easily kicking them aside once they were at her ankles. Amaranthe spread her legs more and beckoned once more for Amira to get closer, when Amira hesitated, face flushed and daunted by the task she felt the sharp sting of the crop on her cheek and tears prick her eyes. 

  
“Hey!” She protested, rubbing the little red mark the other had left, she knew if the seraph had hit her harder she would have had a welt.

  
“Stop overthinking everything,” She scolded and Amira swallowed the lump in her throat as she leaned in. She wondered what she should do and couldn’t help but overthink once more, but with the threat of being struck by the crop once more she figured she could at least start by doing what she knew she enjoyed. She stuck her tongue out hoping she didn’t look silly as she ran her tongue up the Seraph’s slit, feeling the other getting wet as she continued. Amaranthe took her index and middle finger, forming a ‘v’ as she spread herself open for easier access. Amira’s tongue was flat as she lapped at Amaranthe’s clit and it was beginning to get easier for the portly Princess to set aside her embarrassment and enjoy herself. When she elicited a moan out of the Countess she felt a surge of pride in spite of the lewd situation. Amaranthe wove her fingers in the demoness’ hair wanting more as she sucked on her clit. Amira took two of her fingers and began to slip them into the Countess as she continued to eat her out. Amaranthe moaned, her nails digging into Amira’s scalp as she was pushed closer and closer to climaxing. She couldn’t help but thrust into it until she couldn’t take it any longer and her orgasm hit her like a wave. Amira pulled away when Amaranthe relaxed back on to the bed , catching her breath. Amira couldn’t help but lick her lips, enjoying the taste of the Seraph to her surprise. As the Countess regained her composure she sat back up and grabbed Amira’s hands, helping her up onto the bed. 

  
“You did so well…” Amaranthe praised the Princess as she leaned in to kiss her, her tongue dominating their kiss as she rubbed Amira’s mound through her already soaked panties.   
“Mmm-” she moaned as the Seraph continued to massage her, eliciting needy whines from the Princess. “Just fuck me already…” 

  
“So impatient. I still have a bit to teach you.” Amira raised a brow as Amaranthe took her fingers away. She waved a hand easily shape shifting so she had a cock. Amira understood now just what the other wanted and she didn’t bother to waste time at this point, impatient to be fucked. She took the Seraph’s ribbed, half hard cock into her mouth, her lips spread lewdly around its girth. Amaranthe held the demoness’ head gently in her hands, encouraging her up and down the shaft as she grew hard in her mouth. A wave of pleasure hit her as the tip of her cock touched the back of the princess’ throat. Tears welled up in the corners of Amira’s eyes and her jaw ached as she was face fucked, when she felt the ribbed edges of Amaranthe’s cock begin to splay out, like a flower in bloom she stopped, pulling off of the Seraph as she was engrossed in it all.

  
“I want you to cum in me.” Amira demanded, red lipstick smeared all over her face at this point and a bit of drool leaking from the corner of her mouth. She didn’t give the Countess time to argue and cast aside her panties, sticking her ass up in the air, her plump cunt peeking out between her legs. How was Amaranthe to resist such a request? She recovered her riding crop and Struck the demoness’ ass, leaving welts on her. Amira hissed as she felt the sharp sting of the crop on her skin, she couldn’t help but enjoy it as she gripped the sheets and resteadied herself, still waiting to be filled. “Please…” She begged, wiggling her ass as tears rolled down her cheeks. “Fuck me!” She demanded again, surprising herself with how loud she was.   
Amaranthe could no longer resist her and spread her legs, lining her cock up with her entrance and easily sliding it in. 

  
“How desperate you’ve been.” Amaranthe commented as she bottomed out inside of the Princess. She grabbed hold of the demon’s large breasts, squeezing and playing with them. Cruelly she kept still, causing Amira to whimper and throw her hips back on the Seraph in a desperate plea for release. She knew how patient and calculating Amaranthe was and was determined to make it hard for her as well. 

  
“Please, please, please!” She continued to beg and roll her hips back, moaning as those long fingers tweaked her pert nipples “I’ll do whatever you want” She knew she’d regret that as soon as the words left her lips but nonetheless they got her what she wanted. Amaranthe snapped forward, thrusting into her roughly, almost knocking her off balance. “Fuck!-” She cursed but wasn’t left with time to think as Amaranthe began a hard and heavy pace, eliciting moans from the desperate demoness.

  
“Oh how impatient you are to promise such things- I would think you’ve had enough dealings with Fae to know what a serious thing a promise is.” Amaranthe teased her though Amira was too far gone as the angelic being pounded into her, every other breath she was moaning or cursing until it was too much for her and she climaxed. As Amira climaxed she couldn’t help herself, squirting and soaking the beautiful sheets beneath them. As Amira clenched around Amaranthe her cock splayed out, keeping her there as she came, filling her with her seed. The countess continued to fuck her until she was satisfied and her cock had returned to normal. She pulled out and Amira collapsed to the side, panting, worn out and tired though still trying to keep the cum inside of her. Amaranthe leaned over to kiss her forehead as she shifted back to her normal form.

  
“I wonder what I shall have you do?” She smiled sweetly though it didn’t reach her eyes. Amira flushed, almost looking forward to whatever the Countess could conceive of. Maybe this trip wasn’t as bad as she anticipated.  



End file.
